Morning After
by keeper37
Summary: A few short individual one shots of some Sonic couples as they wake up together. Had the idea and put it on paper real quick. Includes mornings of Sonic and Sally, Shard and Nicole, Shadow and Amy, a 'tragic' version of Bunnie and Antoine as well as a 'non-tragic' version.


**Author's Note**

Just a few little things about some Sonic couples. Thought it'd be a little fun thing to do. pretty apparent where each little oneshot begins. Again, the couples are Sonic and Sally, Shard and Nicole, Shadow and Amy, a tragic Bunnie and Antoine, and a non-tragic Bunnie and Antoine.

Like always: Read, Review, and (most importantly) enjoy!

* * *

Morning After

(A couple of a few drabbles)

**Sonic & Sally**

Knothole held some of the most beautiful mornings. Not only did the undiluted light speckle through the tall trees of the great wood as the sun slowly made its ascent up into the sky to create an ambiance of pure awe, but also the scent and feel of the cool moist air as it lazily rolled through the windows of the residences added a wonderful natural aroma which was enough to even make the nature-hating Eggman rise out of bed with a smile. It rained in the night and the added sensual effects of a saturated land was enough to question whether it was actually death that you just awoke from rather than sleep.

But as the blue hedgehog stirred in his bed, he found trouble doing so due to a smaller statured chipmunk that was reclining on his chest. He felt his right arm, being pressed underneath the weight of a princess, has not yet awoken and was being prickled by the twanging of his compressed muscles. Caught in a pickle, he did not want to stir the beautiful form next to him yet desired the comfort of freedom.

At speeds thought impossible for the quickster of a hedgehog, he slowly and carefully tried to creep his arm out from underneath her. About a minute and a lone inch later, Sally started to stir. Sonic froze in his tracks but thankfully she only made a subconscious readjustment. She was still asleep. Sonic let out a sigh of relief but that was over quickly as he was still questioning how to free himself.

He lay there in contemplation with the sounds of the outside woods seeping into the room as a muse. Some flickies were chirping and singing a wonderful, gentle morning song. He listened a little closer and could hear the distant drips of water from the night before falling from the heights of the trees and other objects. A small breeze set in through the window and he took it in with a deep breath. He let it out, savoring the scent and flavor of the dense air.

He looked back down at the peaceful lass using his soft chest as a pillow. She had a small smile on her face and Sonic realized his aching arm was just going to have to suffer. He was completely content with that fact. He shimmered his arm even further underneath Sally, instead of out from under her, and pulled her slightly closer as if one couldn't get close enough. His hand was able to sneak into her auburn hair as he gently scratched her behind her perked up right ear. She gave a light coo at the sensation. Sonic let out a smile and remained there, taking in the forest morning, waiting for his girl to awake.

* * *

**Shard & Nicole**

It was strange, Shard thought, that even for artificial beings like him and Nicole green was seemingly the color of life. The two had previously shut down for the night prior but feeling completely recharged, there was no use in remaining in the computerized comatose state. Him and his digital counterpart often spent their nights together deep in the system of New Mobotropolis. The metal sonic also found it peculiar that here in the system, they were mere blips in a circuit; electronic pulses that ran wild and frantic even as they 'slept.' But yet there they were, Nicole still sleeping in the bed she drafted up in an instant for them, a mere few lines of code that once the lynx woke up she would delete and it would be as if it was never there. They were in the system, real bodies shut down out in the real world, but here their senses still worked fine and they desired for all the comforts that one would see in corporeal life.

Shard always was the early riser of the two, unless he and the Secret Freedom Fighters were out on a mission the previous day, as his power gem was incredibly efficient. He stood there at the foot of the bed starring at the brown lynx as she carelessly slumbered, half covered in a digital bed sheet and straddling the pillow underneath her head with both hands. Though he wasn't one to be cutesy, he couldn't help but smile at how sweet and peaceful she looked.

He slowly turned and started walking away. The digital world gave its own sort of beauty to the artificial intelligences. It was a perpetual green that really had no definitive day or night but being machine, they had no trouble with the consistency of it all. He continued walking; reflecting on his time spent both there in that net of data and out in the biological world that mirrored it. Nicole had shown him some basic work on codes and how to crop up different objects and forms in the digital system so he figured he'd give it a try. Besides, practice makes perfect right?

"No, that's not it." He mumbled as he turned the pile of data based mush back into 0's and 1's that floated away into the counterfeit air.

"Errg, still wrong." He grumbled.

"Close…. Aaaaannnd nailed it!"

…

Nicole slowly turned around in that synthetic bed. She rubbed her eyes as they slowly stretched open. It took her a few waking moments to realize she was alone in the bed now. She leaned up slightly, the lone thin bed sheet still wrapping around her lower shoulders, and gently called out. "Shard?" Her voice command still needed a little awakening.

"Right here." He said which caused a small jump from Nicole. She turned around to see him extending some artfully crafted purple tulips toward her face. They weren't perfect, some of the pedals had a jaggedness to them due to the way the pixels were orientated but the scent function of the flowers were wonderful. The lynx leaned in and took a large whiff of the artificial florals and resonated pure happiness.

"Shard, they're beautiful." She smiled.

* * *

**Shadow & Amy**

*****_It was hard to decide whether I wanted to do Shadow & Rouge or Shadow & Amy but I ended up landing on this. Sorry Shadow & Rouge people. Maybe you can replace Amy in this story for Rouge? (And make a few character trait changes…?)_*****

He didn't notice last night but there was still a little bit of sand between his toes. Meaning there must be even more at the foot of the bed, shed from whatever tossing and turning was done in their night snooze. Not too happy about the tiny granular beads that would surely bother him in future nights, Shadow let out somewhat of a grumble.

He and Amy decided, well more Amy decided and Shadow complied, about going to the beach the day before. Their day ended with Shadow grilling some burgers in the backyard and them sharing a few drinks. He could still smell a distinct mesquite scent attached to his arm and likely his quills as well. Then as the time portal of slumber magically worked away, they awoke right where they stopped a good number of hours prior.

Amy was stirring already and it wouldn't be long before she performed her normal morning ritual. Slowly opening her eyes and turning to Shadow with a warm and glowing smile, one that was temptingly contagious but the hedgehog usually kept his composure, she'd send him a chipper 'Good Morning!' to which he'd respond monotone with a similar 'morning.' Occasionally the brooding hedgehog would give back a half smile; those mornings were Amy's favorite. She was good at knowing how Shadow really felt despite his connotative demeanor and she knew that he enjoyed waking up to see her.

Lo and behold, the pink hedgehog did just that. There was an additive to the setting of the morning arousal as a gentle sea breeze passed through the portals of their paned windows. She moved over to the edge of the bed where she straightened her back then inverted it slightly with arms stretched out toward the sky, giving a small growl as she extended her muscles to free them from sleep's stiffness. She lightly hopped out of the bed and moved over to a pair of Shadow's sport shorts that were but one garment that was strewn across the bedroom floor the night prior. He had changed into them after they returned from their beach excursion and, as with most girls, they were just as comfortable for them as they were for guys. She grabbed them put them on and pulled them up to her hips, pulling the strings in the waistband to give them a bit of a tighter fit for her slimmer waist.

Once they were fastened she turned to the hedgehog still in the bed except now he was on his side resting his chin on a fist, watching Amy as she moved about. He was giving her that half smile that she always adored. "Well come on Shady." She beckoned to him. "Aren't we going to make some breakfast?" She said as she walked out of the room, ignoring whatever clothing was still left on the floor of the room.

* * *

**Bunnie & Antoine (Tragic)**

*****_Wanted to do one with Bunnie but as if Antoine died in StH: 134. I've always liked those beautifully tragic kinds of stories. The next one will be a non-tragic one version for this couple._*****

Fall. It was the newlywed couple's favorite season. The majestic warm colors that were etched into the scenery nearly contrasted the cool wind that in but a few months would bite with the harshness of a winter cold. But for now a pair of jeans and a light jacket soothed the body perfectly.

They kept the windows sealed tight, for the night dropped to a rather chilly temperature. The night stand next to the bed hosted two small mugs with the dried remnants of hot chocolate in the bottom. One still had a couple sips left in it as Antoine rarely finished all of his. Bunnie was laid flat on her back with her arm thrust behind her head. Antoine, being the more cuddly type, must have rolled in his sleep from his side of the bed to slightly on top his rabbit spouse and wrapped an arm across her mid section. He had a slight bit of drool that seeped onto the sheet that formed a barrier between the side of the coyote's head and the rabbit's stomach. The two were still sound asleep.

If he didn't have enough unconscious quirks, Bunnie had noticed that Antoine occasionally would mumble some senseless French babble, much to his earnest denial. "I most definitely do not talk in moi sleep!" He would say in rebuttal.

Bunnie was on the verge of awakening as her solid poise cracked a smile with her dreamily memory; her dreams were starting to transpose her to wake up. But alas, Antoine was the first to get up. Not the most morning of people, the coyote had dark rings under his puffy eyes and his hair was way too uneven for his standards. But as he turned to the sleeping Bunnie, she would think him as the most beautiful creature to look her into the eyes if only her eyes were open to see him.

Gently he gave her two kisses underneath her sealed eyes. Still in her half asleep/half awake stupor, she smiled. Curious what the action did for Bunnie in her dream, Antoine continued and leaned closer to her. "Je t'aime, Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette."

This finally stirred the rabbit awake as her grin grew until her dimples were practically touching the ends of her muzzle. She could still feel the two soft moist patches that Antoine left under her eyes. But when she awoke, she was pulled back to the confines of reality and found no one there hovering over her face with sagging dark morning eyes. No one was whispering sweet tidbits into her ears. There was no drool positioned over her stomach on the bed sheet. She looked over to the night stand and only saw one mug that held the warm chocolate drink the night before. Only a couple sips were left in the mug.

She tried to close her eyes again and wake up to a different reality but it was fruitless. She moved her fingers to underneath her eyes which still had moist patches underneath them except she quickly concluded she was crying in her sleep. She let out a small snivel then curled on her side and straddled a pillow. "Je t'aime trop, Antoine D'Coolette." She whispered.

* * *

**Bunnie & Antoine (non-tragic)**

*****_And now the happier Bunnie & Antoine morning._*****

It was one of Bunnie's favorite things to wake up and see all the imperfections in Antoine's appearance in the mornings. If Sonic would see the coyote in the grips of the mere moments after he awakes from sleep, he would surely have a good few one-liners picked out for the dog. But to her it was cute in a sense. To be so comfortable with each other that they could see each other at their worst and still love each other.

There was a strange sizzling sound off in the distance. Bunnie was creeping into awareness at this time and her lazy morning eyes were surprisingly fixed upon an empty side of the bed. The sizzling was louder now but she had not noticed it as it was just background noise at the moment.

But shortly thereafter, her nose shot into the air to a scent she doesn't usually smell in their bedroom. She closed her eyes to send her sense of smell some slightly added help. It was a wondrous smell; nothing like lavender, or fresh linen, or anything that would peak interest in that sense. Instead it made her stomach roar with ferocity. The sizzling made sense to her now.

Her nostrils were filled with an assortment of breakfast delicacies. The salty smell of honey basked bacon. Cheesy omelets grilled with the scent of searing spinach leaves and green peppers. She got a few hints of carrots as well – something she found only she fancied in her omelets. Sure enough, yet masked by the overwhelming smell of the other entrees, would have been some crepes and fresh fruit.

Now it was her ears' turn to perk up as she listened in to another tune coming from the kitchen.

…

"Élisa. Élisa. Élisa saute-moi au cou. Élisa. Élisa." Antoine was in the kitchen happily bouncing around the area to the upbeat jingle he was singing. Swapping around from flipping a crepe in a pan to stirring the bacon around in the grease, he was like a conductor to an artisan masterpiece.

"Élisa, les autres on s'en fout. Élisa. Élisa. Élisa rien que toi, moi, nous." He continued to dance around the stove tops and counters, frig and pantry.

He stopped back to the stove top to make the finishing touches on Bunnie's omelet when he felt a pair hands wrap around his waist. "Now who is this _Élisa_ yuh keep talking 'bout sug?" She said with a playful tone.

"Ah, mon amour. You are but the only _Élisa_ for this lowly coyote." He answered with a smile. With Bunnie's hands still around his waist, he quickly scooped up the omelet and placed in on a plate that sat on the neighboring counter. She stepped back from the master chef and moved to the table where Antoine followed immediately with the finished omelet. "Un omelette de tout, a la carte de Antoine D'Coolette." He placed the omelet in front of a heavily blushing Bunnie.

* * *

**Side Note:**

Was going to do one with Silver and Blaze. Something about waking up hungover. Silver may or may not would have had a few scratches on him (Blaze sometimes can't control her claws) but I didn't think I could come up with enough of something like that to make a decent length and/or I feel it would have started to get monotonous with the other stories.

Please Review! I could always use some writing tips.


End file.
